The Guardian
by Final Saber
Summary: One Boy. An Empire. And three gems, that summon an ancient warrior...


It was a world, not unlike our own. Populated with humans, not unlike our own.

But it's technology, at first glance, would seem primitive compared to our own, with steam trains running between cities, and boats still pushed by the wind.

But below the surface, their technology, is pushed to the limits with weaponry. Gigantic, humanoid war machines, called 'Superior Human Atomics' (Or called S.H.A, or Shocks by the pilots.) Have decided that a single empire would spread out and rule the continent, and would try to leave it, to conquer the whole world.

But the S.H.A have one major flaw, in the fact that they are held together through organic components and magic, giving them a life span of only a few days unless they were refreshed, making world domination impossible until a more permanent shock could be built.

This Empire, Known as the Millenion Empire, is lead by the ferocious creator of the Shocks. No one knows his true name, for he simple refers to himself as 'The Creator.' He is ruthless to the core, and people shudder under his tyranny.

But there is a legend that gives people hope. The legend of a giant guardian, that is to one day, rise from the earth, and defeat evil with it's magic sword of light…

The legend of, The Gundam.

………………

Zeke was your average 14 year old boy in this world. His brown hair, was cut to his ears, his clothes, were brown and tattered. His eyes blue, and his chin slightly thinner than average, he could grow up to be a handsome boy.

That is if he lived through the day.

No one was caught sure why the Empire had decided to attack the small mountain village of Napishtim. Some thought it was because of rumors of people supporting a resistance group. Others thought it was because of them needing to set an example, to stop the resistance from continuing their attacks. Still others thought it was because they held a shrine to the guardian, in the cliff side.

Zeke thought that it didn't matter much. All he cared about was the fact that a giant blue foot, had just smashed his home flat. Throwing boards off the top off his bed, he faced the cold air in just his coat, and looked up at the gargantuan creature above him.

The creature was stocky, and slightly bulky in it's blue armor. It's oversized arms reached it's knees as it walked, and it's clawed fingers cut through trees and homes alike. Three blue spikes poked out of each shoulder, and a single red eye dominated it's helmet.

And even with all this, right in front of him, Zeke yelled out, "HEY ASSHOLE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The giant ignored him, and kept trudging forward. Behind it, were two green models, with drills on their arms, instead of claws., and they began to follow, stopping every now and then, to swipe a defenseless house.

Zeke finally began to realize what was happening, as his sleep deprived brain began to awaken. "The Empire… The Empire is attacking!"

A villager yelled, "EVERYONE, GET TO THE SHRINE! THE GUARDS WILL HANDLE THIS!"

And indeed gunfire had started peppering the three giants, but the Blue Shocks, extended it's right hand, to reveal a hole in it's palm.

Zeke turned to look back, from his running as a blue liquid spewed forth. Each person it touched had barely enough time to scream as their bodies melted from beneath them, becoming the same liquid that attacked them. Then all the liquid, new and old flowed back to the creature and re-entered it's palm, as if the fluid itself was alive.

A woman's voice came from the mouth of the creature, "Attention to the citizens of this village, under royal decree, " the voice turned to sarcasm, "You are all to die! Have a nice day!"

Zeke's running brought him into the shrine, where on either side of the entrance stood two giant stones statues of the guardian, and no light emerged from those green stones they had for eyes. Zeke yelled, "COME ON! WAKE UP DAMMIT! WHAT KIND OF LEGEND ARE YOU?"

But no change came from the statue, and Zeke joined the others inside, tears forming in his eyes. He followed the others through a prayer room, (Think like a church) and into the tunnels beyond. Then as he came to a fork in the tunnels, he stopped, and turned around..

"Their going to come in here, "He muttered. "Their going to find the others before they escape. Unless I lead them down the wrong path."

Zeke had always prided himself on being a fast runner. And in these small tunnels, he was confident he could move faster than the Shocks.

His confidence was about to be tested as the ceiling collapsed in front of him, and the two driller shocks stood in front of him…

"Oh, shit…" He began to say, as it hit him just what he was doing. With that, he turned and ran down the tunnel, even as the Shocks began drilling through the walls behind him. "I'm committing suicide."

He ran down tunnel after tunnel, taking turn after turn, until eventually he came to a room that had nothing in it, but a pedestal and three stones. One stone was as green as grass. The next, red as fire. The third, was perfectly white.

All three stones were perfectly round, but Zeke had no time to stare, as the two diggers burst through the walls. Zeke cried out, "AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

A deep male voice said in his head, "Well since you asked so politely…"

The earth beneath the two behemoths suddenly shook. The two paused and looked down, just in time to see the ground rush up at them.

Zeke could only stare in shock, as gooey pieces flew from where the tunnel used to be. The floor had risen up to meet the ceiling, smashing everything in it's way.

The two shocks included.

Zeke's head was swimming, as he looked at the mess that had been made. "Wha… What just happened?" He blubbered out.

"I did," Said the voice in his head. Something compelled Zeke to turn, and their he saw them. The three stones floating in the air. "So someone exists once again, who is willing to sacrifice himself to save others. When was the last?" Something told Zeke, this was the green one speaking.

"Oh, about a century or so." Said the white in a feminine voice.

"So boy," Said the red, a medium toned male voice speaking "You can hear us?"

" uh uh uh…. Yeah!" Zeke sputtered out. "But who are you?"

"We are , in order." The white one said, "Earth, Fire, and Light. The three elements who originally brought the guardian into being."

"But in order to bring up the guardian, a proper Catalyst is needed." Said Earth

"And you," Stated Fire, "Are a proper Catalyst."

"But, but, but, WHY?" Zeke stammered out, only now realizing what was happening.

"You could have easily saved your own life, by running towards the other villagers, and outrunning them." Said Light.

"But instead," Monotoned Earth. "You were ready to give up your own to save theirs."

"And if your heart was not pure," Fire stated, "We would never have been able to hear your cry for help."

"We cannot force anything onto you boy." Light began, "But if you agree to be the Catalyst there is no going back. You won't be able to live a normal life style until evil has been purged."

"I see…" Zeke began, but paused as giant foot falls can be heard, coming down the tunnel. "The third one." He realized.

He panted as he realized his only choice. And he knew he made that choice, as soon as he stopped to wait for the shocks at the first fork. "I agree."

The stone wall shook, from an impact, even as the three stones began to circle him. Zeke's feet lifted off the ground, as the stones began to spin at a greater speed. Soon they were only a blur.

The stone of Earth impacted against his right arm, and was half shown on his wrist. Fire impacted against his right, and was also halve shown.

Light implanted itself against his forehead, just as the stone wall shattered. "What the hell?" The pilot said.

"Now you pay." Said Zeke. "Now you pay for all the lives you've taken."

"Really?" The voice had turned to sarcasm again, "And how are you going to instigate this mass revenge BOY?"

"HIS BODY RISES FROM THE EARTH!" Zeke began, slamming his hand into the ground. A stone giant emerged rising from the dirt and sod. The guardian stood tall and proud, but still he was just dirt.

"FIRE FORGES HIS SKIN!" And fire engulfed the stone giant, for a brief few seconds, and then the stone had become metal, and the paint job was even added too. The arms and legs were all white, as was most of the head. The chest, had a blue T on it, with red filling in the empty spots. It's eyes glowed green, and on it's fore head was a yellow V shaped horn.

"AND THE LIGHT…" He started as he himself was lifted above the Guardian. "BRINGS IT TO LIFE!"

And with that, Light surrounded him, in a ball and it flew into the guardian. It's eyes glowed to life, as it stood.

"Oh my god," The pilot began. "It's the Gundam. It really exists."

The Gundam's eyes flared, and then…

It charged. It grabbed the Shock by it's shoulders, and pushed it down the tunnels, until the first turn, in which the blue shock was rammed into the wall.

"DAMN IT!" The pilot yelled, right before the Gundam drew back it's fist. Then, it's arm flew forward.

……..

Outside the villagers had retreated from the mountain, and were running through the forest below, when the side of the mountain exploded outwards. The blue shock fell, and slide down the mountain, bouncing off boulders, and knocking over tress. The Gundam leapt out after it, it's feet leaving trench's in the ground as it surfed down the mountain. As the shock slid to a stop and started to rise, the Gundam leapt, and brought it's knee down into the shocks chest. Then it stood, and stepped away. The shock rose slowly, and as it did, the Gundam spoke, four voices present in the one. "Leave now. And tell your commanders that the guardian is going to rip your Empire apart."

The shock, shaking as it stood, extended it's right arm. "You idiot." The pilot said. "YOU THINK THIS IS OVER!" The blue fluid it used on the villagers shot out impacting against the Gundam's metal skin. The female pilot began to laugh. The laughter stopped almost as soon as it began.

The Gundam was unaffected. The liquid withdrew back into it's arm, and their the Gundam stood. Unharmed.

Stalking forward the Gundam grabbed the blue shock by the head, and held it in the air with one arm. "Yes. Yes I do. I gave you a choice. Walk off the mountain, or fly off. You just chose flight."

"What?" She exclaimed, even as the Gundam, spun to the side and drew it's arm back.

"Goodbye." And the Gundam spun rapidly throwing the Shock hard and fast. It flew at an upwards route, until it hit the peak of the next mountain over, spun, and fell down the far side.

The Gundam watched it go, before it started it's walk to a more convient path. And as it did, Zeke thought to himself, "I can't stay here anymore. Not without bringing the Empire down onto the survivors of this village. I have to leave."

With that, the giant walked to one of the villages ill used roads, and as it took it's first step, it turned to dust, leaving a confused boy behind sitting on a pile of dirt. "What happened?" He asked the stones, who were still implanted in his body.

"Your body was reaching it's limits to channel our power." Said Earth.

"As such, we had to cease our channeling." Red stated.

"Oh great." Began Zeke sarcastically. "What kind of damage can we do to the Empire, if we can only fight a few minutes at a time."

"Your strength will increase." White began. "And a time will come when you can use our powers indefinitely. But until that time, your battles shall be short. One way or the other."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Zeke replied, dryly. "Well, nothing to do now but get walking…"

And with that, the boy in tattered clothing began to walk down the mountain. With nothing ahead of him, but the many battles that were to come…

……….

Okay, author speaking here. One, some names were taken from animes, (E.G Millenion, Gungrave. Napishtim, YS. ) And of course the guardian itself, was taken from mobile suit Gundam. Big surprise.

But this will not intersect with any Gundam series, unless I decide to do a crossover. And it made more sense to me, to post it here, than in orignal fiction. So there. Hope you like it.


End file.
